S U N B A E
by Jihyunnn
Summary: Setelah mengalami patah hati, Baekhyun berusaha move on dan malah jatuh cinta dengan sunbaenya yang bernama Park Chanyeol saat hadir untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun berharap ia tidak akan mengalami patah hati yang kedua kalinya. Akankah harapannya terjadi? Chanbaek/Baekyeol! YAOI! RnR?


.

.

.

 **[** **SUNBAE** **]**

By Jihyunnn

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Other cast:**

Kim Jisoo  
Xi Luhan  
Lalisa Manoban  
etc.

 **Length:**

Chaptered.

 **Rated:**

T

 **Summary:**

Setelah mengalami patah hati, Baekhyun berusaha _move on_ dan malah jatuh cinta dengan sunbaenya yang bernama Park Chanyeol saat hadir untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun berharap ia tidak akan mengalami patah hati yang kedua kalinya. Akan kah harapannya terjadi? ChanBaek/Baekyeol! YAOI! RnR?

 **Warning!**

This plot & story is mine. Typo(s). Cast hanya milik tuhan, orang tuanya, dan agensi. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur dan percakapan, itu murni tidak disengaja.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

"Hey, keruhnya wajahmu sekarang ini sudah bisa disamakan dengan keruhnya air selokan, Baek."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Baek itu mendengus kesal. "Hentikan ocehanmu, Lisa." Sementara perempuan yang bernama Lisa hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

Baekhyun memakan _jjajangmyeon_ dihadapannya dengan asal-asalan. Mood makannya menurun drastis sekarang. Tahu begini, tadi ia lebih baik tidak menolak ajakan Lisa untuk makan di kantin daripada melihat wajah Krystal yang menyeringai menyebalkan kepadanya saat ia dan Kim Jongin—mantan gebetannya sedang ber _lovey dovey_ ria. Itu benar-benar membuat moodnya turun sampai ke dasar.

Ah iya, jangan lupakan kedua sahabat menyebalkannya yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Mereka memang berniat mengembalikkan moodnya, namun bodohnya dengan cara 'ajaib' mereka. Entah Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau mengutuk karena mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba sahabat yang satunya lagi mengelap bibir Baekhyun yang penuh dengan saus _jjajangmyeon_ itu dengan tissue. "Kalau kau ingin _modus_ denganku, tidak perlu dengan cara seperti ini Baek." Ujar pria manly—ah tidak maksudnya cantik yang bername tag 'Xi Luhan' setelah mengelap mulut Baekhyun yang berantakan itu sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan berpura-pura muntah, "Huek, kau jauh dari tipe ku, Luhan."

Lisa bersiul-siul santai, "Lalu, maksudmu tipe mu itu seperti Kim Jongin sialan itu?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun bertambah keruh setelah mendengar nama itu, "Berhenti menyebut nama si brengsek itu," Baekhyun berujar dengan nada bicara yang datar lalu kembali melanjutkan memakan _jjajangmyeon_ nya itu.

Lisa tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya bercanda, Byun. Kau sensitif sekali." Baekhyun hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Ah si hitam itu sungguh brengsek. Benar-benar memuakkan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si tukang PHP Kim Jongin itu bersama si tukang PHO yang centil sekarang dibelakang kelas," Luhan mengunyah makanan ringan sambil melihat dimana Jongin sedang bersuap-suapan ria dengan pacar barunya, Krystal. Benar-benar seperti adegan roman picisan murahan menurutnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menoleh kebelakang karena penasaran, kepalanya langsung dihadapkan kembali kedepan oleh Lisa, "Bodoh, jangan dilihat! Kau senang sekali _sih_ merusak hatimu."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, "Aku sudah tidak peduli mereka mau berbuat apa,"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun—memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya, "Santai saja, Baek. Hari sabtu kan kita ekskul, kita cari jodoh saja disana siapa tau ada kakak kelas yang tampan, lalu _jomblo_ pula."

"Pft, dasar rusa idiot, ekskul kau jadikan ajang untuk cari jodoh." Lisa menoyor kepala Luhan. Selanjutnya, Luhan dan Lisa malah saling melemparkan ejekan yang membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing mendengarnya.

Tuhan, bolehkah ia mengutuk mereka sekarang?

* * *

.

.

 **[SUNBAE** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun lahir dan dibesarkan di Ibukota Korea Selatan, yaitu Seoul. Namun, karena ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih berstatus sebagai murid Junior High School tingkat 3, dengan terpaksa ia harus pindah ke kampung halamannya di Boseong yang berada di provinsi _Jeollanam-do_ (Jeolla Selatan). Boseong didominasi dengan dataran tinggi yang biasanya ditanami oleh tanaman teh. Boseong terkenal dengan penghasil teh hijau terbaik di Korea. Boseong berada cukup jauh dari Seoul dan membutuhkan waktu 5 jam untuk mencapainya dengan menggunakan bus. Di Boseong cukup sulit untuk menemukan kendaraan umum, hanya bus-bus dari Seoul yang sering lewat disana. Jadi, Baekhyun berangkat dari rumahnya menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula ia tinggal di daerah Dangcheon, tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari sekolahnya sekarang.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Seoul, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibunya untuk pindah ke Boseong. Menurut ibunya, biaya hidup di Seoul cukup tinggi, lagipula mereka memang mempunyai rumah sendiri di Boseong, rumah kedua selain yang di Seoul. Ibunya juga menyarankan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jongwon Senior High School, yang katanya merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Boseong.

Baekhyun sempat terkaget saat melihat jika hasil ujian nasionalnya tertinggi disini, karena jika dibandingkan dengan hasil ujian teman-temannya yang lain di Seoul, nilainya cukup rendah. Hal tersebut lah yang membuat nama Byun Baekhyun cukup dikenal oleh teman seangkatannya, kakak kelas, maupun para guru. Sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan untuk Baekhyun, mengingat dirinya kurang pintar dalam hal bergaul saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Terkadang ia juga bingung disaat banyak teman seangkatannya yang menyapa dirinya, ia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa selain hanya tersenyun karena ya—ia tidak mengenal mereka semua dengan baik.

Hanya Lisa dan Luhan yang merupakan teman terdekatnya. Itu pun karena disaat hari pertama, mereka berdua merupakan orang yang pertama kali mendekatinya di kelas dan mengajaknya untuk ke kantin bersama-sama. Baekhyun juga menyukai sifat Lisa dan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat konyol, mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dulu.

* * *

.

.

 **[SUNBAE]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun dan Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mading di sekolahnya. Disana tertera pembagian-pembagian bidang di ekskulnya. Selain mengikuti ekskul Hapkido, Baekhyun juga mengikuti ekskul Kelompok Ilmiah Remaja omong-omong.

Mata sipitnya bergerak mencari namanya sendiri, dan ternyata ia terpilih di bidang Matematika. Sedangkan Luhan berada di bidang Fisika. Lisa sendiri tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, dan malah lebih tertarik untuk mengikuti ekskul Modern Dance.

Dan yeah, ia tidak percaya melihat Luhan terpilih di bidang itu.

"Wah sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, orang yang selalu mencontek saat ulangan Fisika, malah masuk di bidang Fisika sekarang." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, sementara objek yang disinggungnya melongo melihat pengumuman di mading sekolah.

"Oh tidak, pembimbingnya adalah Kim Seongsaenim. Matilah aku." Wajah Luhan menjadi lesu, lemas, dan lunglai sekarang. Komplit pokoknya.

Baekhyun turut prihatin melihat Luhan masuk bidang tersebut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan, "Berdoa saja siapa tahu disana ada kakak kelas yang tampan sesuai dengan impianmu, Lu." Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Hari sudah semakin ini memang kelasnya pulang sedikit lebih terlambat dibanding yang lain. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan Baekhyun hanya berjalan sendirian karena arah rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun berbeda.

Pohon pinus yang mengisi disekitar pinggiran jalan terasa lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Tapi lebih menyeramkan saat menyadari kenyataan jika ia sedang berjalan seorang diri di tengah jalan yang sepi. Sungguh, ia benci sendirian. Dan juga ia benci kenyataan jika ia memang sedang _sendiri._

Baekhyun tersentak saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Sialnya, suaranya terdengar seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ yang kurang belaian. Parahnya lagi mungkin ia sedang mabuk.

Bagaimana jika ia diapa-apakan?

Ugh, Ekspektasinya melayang kemana-mana.

"Hey, kenapa baru pulang?" Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya hati-hati, takut jika dugaan nya ternyata. Tapi, ternyata yang ia temukan adalah seorang lelaki yang berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuhnya yang berbalutkan jaket berwarna merah maroon dan Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenalinya wajahnya karena mulutnya tertutup oleh masker. Ia hanya ingat jika pria disampingnya ini memiliki mata onyx yang bulat dengan _double eyelids,_ terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan orang korea pada umumnya. Jaketnya yang mungkin dengan sengaja tidak ia rapatkan membuat Baekhyun sadar jika orang disampingnya berseragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun juga melihat dasi yang ia kenakan. Oh, ternyata dia adalah salah satu _sunbae_ nya.

"Ah, _ne sunbae_. Tadi kelasku pulangnya sedikit lebih terlambat." Baekhyun mengubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya seikit ketakutan dan tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun sebenarnya berniat untuk menanyakan balik, tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena takut dikira _sok_ akrab.

"Hm, kau pulang kemana?"

"Uh, ke daerah Dangcheon, kalau _sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Ah kebetulan arah pulang kita sama," _Sunbae_ disampingnya terkekeh pelan. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan melewati perkebunan teh hijau yang sepi.

* * *

.

.

 **[SUNBAE]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan sekarang adalah hari pertama Baekhyun mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

"Baek, siap mencari pengganti si hitam sekarang?"

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, "Pikiranmu sama saja dengan Luhan. Sama-sama idiot."

"Hati-hati termakan omonganmu sendiri loh, Baek." Luhan bersiul-siul santai.

"Yasudah, aku harus pergi duluan. Semoga acara menjadi jodohnya berhasil, gays!"

Lisa dengan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke Laboratorium.

Sekarang, semua siswa yang mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan Baekhyun berkumpul di laboratorium dan duduk sesuai bidang masing-masing. Otomatis Baekhyun dan Luhan pun pisah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman yang sebidang dengannya sampai seorang lelaki jangkung berambut _blonde_ datang menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun? Aku pikir kau masuk bidang Biologi," Lelaki tersebut tertawa pelan sampai gigi taringnya yang unik terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengenal lelaki itu. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu, sepupunya yang memang dari kecil tinggal di Boseong.

"Awalnya aku pikir juga begitu, Gyu." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Untung saja kau datang, kalau tidak aku hanya terdiam saja sampai ekskul ini berakhir."

Mingyu merotasikan matanya yang seperti kucing, "Hey, Baek. Hentikan sifat burukmu itu, dan cobalah berkenalan dengan beberapa orang."

"Malas ah. Aku lebih suka mereka yang mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya.

Setelah itu, ketua organisasi dari Kelompok Ilmiah Remaja membuka kegiatan ekskul dan mengatakan sesuatu dihadapan junior-juniornya. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya tapi dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana. Jadi, ia tidak begitu hapal dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh ketua organisasi ekskulnya.

Setelah ketua organisasi membuka acara kegiatan ekskul, tiba-tiba kakak kelas dari masing-masing bidang menghampiri juniornya masing-masing. Baekhyun awalnya memang tidak begitu tertarik sampai dimana disaat ia melihat sosok yang berperawakan jangkung dengan mata bulat yang indah, hidung bangirnya yang menambah kesan ketampanannya, bibirnya yang penuh, dan jangan lupakan rahangnya yang tegas.

Baekhyun curiga, jika sosok tersebut merupakan titisan dari seorang pangeran.

Tapi setelah ditelaah lebih jauh, ia sepertinya kenal dengan sosok ini. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan mata onyx itu.

Dan benar saja, Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat setelah menyadarinya.

Sosok yang merupakan titisan dari seorang pangeran tersebut merupakan orang yang sama dengan _sunbae_ yang pulang bersama dengannya waktu itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengontrol raut wajahnya, dan sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sosok tersebut tersenyum kepadanya. Ah tidak—bukan hanya kepadanya tapi kepada orang-orang disampingnya juga. Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, omong-omong.

Seluruh kakak kelas yang sebidang dengannya sudah berjejer rapih dihadapannya. Kira-kira ada 9 orang termasuk sosok tampan yang Baekhyun kagumi. Lalu salah satu kakak kelasnya yang bernama 'Park Chaeyeong' itu yang pertama kali menyapa Baekhyun dan teman-teman sebidangnya, "Halo, kalian. Selamat datang di bidang Matematika. Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chaeyeong, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Rose. Saya berasal dari kelas 11-4." Kakak kelasnya yang bernama Rose itu tersenyum setelah selesai berbicara. Baekhyun sempat terpana melihat senyumannya. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik.

"Baek, cantik sekali ya Chaeyeong _sunbae_ ," Itu suara Mingyu.

"Hm yeah, dan berdoalah semoga aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada Wonwoo mu itu." Baekhyun berucap santai sambil memainkan kukunya.

"Jahat sekali, aku hanya memuji kecantikannya." Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dilakukan di wajahnya itu. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Setelah itu, eksistensi Baekhyun kembali beralih kepada pada laki-laki jangkung yang sedari awal menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang ia berada dihadapannya. Ah yaampun, nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang mau kau dustakan, _gusti._

Sepertinya ia memang terkena karma dengan ucapannya Lisa sebelumnya.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat suara lelaki itu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya di telinganya. Jika awalnya memang terdengar seperti seorang _ahjussi,_ namun sekarang malah suaranya terdengar berat dan seksi. Oh Tuhan, telinganya bisa hamil hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol, kalian cukup memanggilku dengan Chanyeol. Saya berasal dari kelas 11-5—" Oh jadi namanya adalah Park Chanyeol dan kelasnya adalah 11-5. Baik, Chanyeol _sunbae_. Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat nama tersebut di memori otaknya.

Dan, sejak saat itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta kembali. Hari-harinya akan kembali dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran setelah kemarin hatinya telah kecewakan oleh si kulit tan brengsek itu.

Berharap saja ia tidak akan mengalami patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ TBC ]**

.

.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Heya! gua balik lagi dengan ide cerita yang absurd. Tbh ini sedikit terinspirasi dengan pengalaman pribadi dengan ditambahi bumbu bumbu drama yang alay. Gadeng.

Kayanya ff ini gabakal nyampe belasan chapter, dan konflik nya gabakal berat. Soalnya diriku tidak suka Baekhyun dinistakan huhu.

Dan yeah, terimakasih buat reader yang udah ngeluangin waktu berharganya untuk membaca ff gua sebelumnya yang masuk kategori unfaedah. Tapi alhamdulilah duh bisa bikin terhibur. Apalagi gua excited pisan pas liat salah satu author fav gua _**baekfrappe**_ ngereview. Duh gusti ingin rasanya menangos dipangkuan Mingyu. G

Yasudah, mari kita hentikan ocehan tidak bermutu ini. Maaf jika ada typo, karena manusia tidak ada yang sesempurna Park Chanyeol dimata gue.

Dah ya, sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review fav, maupun foll.

Bubay! Salam cinta dari jodohnya dede Jisung.

 **[Tuesday, March 7 2017]**

 _Jihyunnn_


End file.
